Jo Jones
Jo Jones (October 7, 1911 – September 3, 1985) was an American jazz drummer.class=artist|id=jo-jones-p6847/biography|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic biography Known as Papa Jo Jones in his later years, he was sometimes confused with another influential jazz drummer, Philly Joe Jones. The two died only a few days apart. Born Jonathan David Samuel Jones in Chicago, Illinois, he moved to Alabama where he learned to play several instruments, including saxophone, piano, and drums. He worked as a drummer and tap-dancer at carnival shows until joining Walter Page's band, the Blue Devils in Oklahoma City in the late 1920s. He recorded with trumpeter Lloyd Hunter's Serenaders in 1931, and later joined pianist Count Basie's band in 1934. Jones, Basie, guitarist Freddie Green and bassist Walter Page were sometimes billed as an "All-American Rhythm section", an ideal team. Jones took a brief break for two years when he was in the military, but he remained with Basie until 1948. He participated in the Jazz at the Philharmonic concert series. He was one of the first drummers to promote the use of brushes on drums and shifting the role of timekeeping from the bass drum to the hi-hat cymbal. Jones had a major influence on later drummers such as Buddy Rich, Kenny Clarke, Roy Haynes, Max Roach, and Louie Bellson. He also starred in several films, most notably the musical short Jammin' the Blues (1944). Jones performed regularly in later years at the West End jazz club at 116th and Broadway in New York City. These performances were generally very well attended by other drummers such as Max Roach and Roy Haynes. In addition to his artistry on the drums, Jones was known for his irascible, combative temperament. In contrast to drummer Gene Krupa's loud, insistent pounding of the bass drum on each beat, Jones often omitted bass drum playing altogether. Jones also continued a ride rhythm on hi-hat while it was continuously opening and closing instead of the common practice of striking it while it was closed. Jones's style influenced the modern jazz drummer's tendency to play timekeeping rhythms on a suspended cymbal that is now known as the ride cymbal. In 1979, Jones was inducted into the Alabama Jazz Hall of Fame for his contribution to the Birmingham, Alabama musical heritage. Jones was the 1985 recipient of an American Jazz Masters fellowship awarded by the National Endowment for the Arts. His autobiography (as told to Albert Murray), entitled Rifftide: The Life and Opinions of Papa Jo Jones and based on conversations between Jones and novelist Murray from 1977 to before Jones' death in 1985, was posthumously published in 2011 by the University of Minnesota Press.[http://jazztimes.com/articles/28682-rifftide-the-life-and-opinions-of-papa-jo-jones Jack Cooper, Rifftide: The Life and Opinions of Papa Jo Jones - "Review of autobiography of legendary drummer, with assist by Allbert Murray, Paul Devlin and Phil Schaap"], JazzTimes, 2011.[http://www.moderndrummer.com/site/2011/12/rifftide-papa-jo-jones/#.UVqqf5MdDto Review by Bruce Klauber at Modern Drummer, December 6, 2011.] Discography As leader *1955: The Jo Jones Special *1957: At Newport Live *1959: Jo Jones Plus Two *1960: Jo Jones Sextet (Everest) *1973: The Drums *1976: The Main Man *1985: Our Man, Papa Jo! As sideman With Gene Ammons *''All Star Sessions'' (Prestige, 1950-55 1956) With Art Blakey *''Drum Suite'' (Columbia, 1957) With Sonny Stitt *''Sonny Stitt Plays Arrangements from the Pen of Quincy Jones'' (Roost, 1955) With Coleman Hawkins *''The Hawk Flies High'' (1957) With Oscar Peterson *''The Oscar Peterson Trio with Sonny Stitt, Roy Eldridge and Jo Jones at Newport'' (1957) With Ella Fitzgerald *''Ella at the Opera House'' (1958) With Illinois Jacquet *''The King!'' (Prestige, 1968) With Ben Webster *''Ben Webster and Associates'' (Verve, 1959) With Charles Mingus *''Newport Rebels'' (1960) References External links *Drummerworld – biography with images and videos *All About Jazz *class=artist|id=p6847|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic biography *Official website of the Alabama Jazz Hall of Fame * [http://jazztimes.com/articles/28682-rifftide-the-life-and-opinions-of-papa-jo-jones Rifftide: The Life and Opinions of Papa Jo Jones (book review by Jack Cooper, 2011)], JazzTimes. * [http://www.allaboutjazz.com/php/article.php?id=40704#.UVqqJJMdDto Excerpts from Rifftide: The Life and Opinions of Papa Jo Jones]. All About Jazz. Category:Drummers